Club 13
by Iheartdemzex
Summary: Um, Myde has two moms, new school new life, gonna join a group. I'm terrible at summaries so just read. Zemyx, some Akuroku and other pairings. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Home room

A.1

It was his first day of a new school, and he was terrified. New place, new life. Not sure of whether he should really be himself, or bring that out slowly. "Myde, it's almost time to go." He heard his mom call from down stairs. Sighing, he got dressed. Myde threw on his black rocky horror t-shirt, his skinny jeans, and black converse. "My' come on, we've really gotta go!"

"Okay, okay i'm coming!" he wrapped his rainbow belt around him, pulling down his shirt so that it was covered and not showing too much just incase, grabbed his long board and headphones and ran down stairs. "Sorry I took so long." He kissed one mom on the cheek while talking to the other. "Kinda nervous." He grabbed an apple and got into the car. As they drove away his mom looked at him sideways. "Sweetie, you'll be fine. Stop staring out the window." Myde smiled and looked away. Whenever he had a lot on his mind he always looked off into space thinking. "Can't help it you know that."

They got to the bus stop and his mom parked in a parking lot near by. "Now it's just today that you have to take the bus, I can drive you everyday after. It's just this meeting. You understand." She kissed him on the cheek and looked up at the top of his head. "My, you really had to cut your hair like that? I don't even know what to call that..." Myde smiled as he opened the door. "Mullhawk mom. Learn it, memorize it, learn to love it." He closed the door, grabbed his board from the trunk and waved as his mom drove off. "Bye!"

Myde threw his headphones on and blasted his music. The bus was practically empty save for like three kids sitting in the back, but they weren't important. All Myde cared about was getting through the day without really speaking to anyone unless necessary. When the bus pulled up he got his things and went straight to the office not taking off his headphones until he walked up to the counter. "Hi how can I help you today?"

The woman smiled brightly up at him. Myde looked at her and thought, normal looking secretary. Short brunette bob, round face, just as round glasses. Her smile was wide and welcoming, but you could tell in her eyes she'd rather be anywhere else. Myde went along with it though, and smiled right back. "Yes I hope you can, I'm an incoming junior, Myde waters? New student."

The women started looking through her papers and nodded excitedly when she found the one she was looking for. "Yes here you are. Myde Waters. Junior." She said repeating pretty much exactly what Myde had just said. "Okay, I'm going to need you to fill out these two papers, emergency contact information and what not. Then i'm going to need you to sign this paper, this one, innitial right at the bottom of this one, sign this one, and then this one."

Myde had to clench his jaw to prevent it from dropping. So many papers, and he had already signed a bunch when he came with his moms. After everything was signed, initialed and filled out, he was handed his schedule. "You're first class, homeroom, is going to be down this hall as you walk out the door, third door on your left. Room 217. From there just ask your teacers and they'll be able to tell you where to go."

Myde returned the smile he got and walked out of the office his head held high.

A.2

He walked into the class the woman described and was pretty taken back. His last school, home room was dead quiet. No one spoke; all anyone did was pretty much stare at the clock waiting to get out. This time however, opening the door was deafening. Talking, laughing, music, everything. There was paper throwing, chairs had been moved. He laughed when he noticed the teacher just sitting at his computer, as if there was no one else in the room. He walked up to the desk and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hi, don't mean to interrupt but I'm new here?"

The teacher looked up at him, uninterested. "Okay?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Myde… didn't really know what to do. "Um, am I supposed to sign something or…. Tell you my name? For like, attendance and whatever?" He asked. Again, the teacher just stared uninterested. "Whatever you'd like kid." He went and looked at his computer, then back. "However, since you're the only name on this list I DON'T recognize I'm going to assume you're Myde waters?" Myde blushed slightly at the comment and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

The home room teacher nodded once, and then waved his hand. "Got it. You're here. Now take a seat." He said then went back to his web surfing. Myde stayed for a second, waiting to see if there was anything else. Since the teacher still stared absentmindedly at the computer, Myde gave up and took an empty seat in the corner. He looked around and was still surprised by everything going on. The scene was as if it had just come out of a movie. Everyone was off into cliques and doing their own thing. So that's what Myde decided was the right thing to do. He threw on his headphones again, and started humming say anything without realizing he was even doing it. "DUDE YOU LIKE SAY ANYTHING?!"

Myde jumped and looked up at the kid who decided shouting at Myde was a good idea. "Um, yeah I do. They're one of my favorite bands." He pulled out his phone and showed the background picture; the band performing. "I went and saw them last summer." He explained. The kid he was talking to flipped. "DUDE NO WAY I WAS THERE TOO!" He smiled widely and held out his hand. "The Name's Lea, but you can just call me Axel. Now. Schedule." He said and grabbed the schedule off Myde's desk.

Myde Was kind of confused, but took the offered hand. "Myde. Myde waters. Most people call me My' but it's whatever floats your boat." Axel was a weird nickname from Lea but Myde didn't really think anything of it. When Axel grabbed the paper off his desk, he grabbed for it. "Hey, what-?" "Oh, cool Man. We have all the same classes." Axel said excitedly. "That's awesome. Alright, here's the deal. I will show you around. Be your _very _personal tour guide. And in return, you have to sit with me and my friends at lunch."

Myde was a little afraid. This dude was just weird. However it would be nice to have someone to show him around, plus he would have hated sitting alone at lunch by himself. "Sure Axel. Sounds like a plan."

And the bell rang.

Authors note: So this is my first fic so PLEASE read and review and don't be afraid to be honest? =D 33


	2. Lunch

B.1

Myde went through the next three classes with Axel, and so far liked all of them, well except math. English and speech so far were his favorite. He was only sort of looking forward to after lunch; science was never one of his favorite subjects. However his last class of the day was music appreciation, a new elective the school was offering, and he couldn't wait.

When lunch came, he became kind of nervous. Hanging out with Axel was pretty cool. They had similar tastes in music, both played instruments. Neither of them were really into sports, they both preferred just relaxing and playing music to running around; except of course for Myde's swimming. They walked into the cafeteria, and grabbed some food. "I really should start bringing my own grub, this stuff is just gross." Axel commented.

Myde laughed a little, but shrugged not really caring either way. He grabbed a fork, and followed Axel towards a table full of the most interesting looking people. There were about nine people sitting around a huge table, consisting of a bunch of guys with crazy hair, one guy with pink hair, and just one girl.

Myde just didn't want to make an idiot out of himself. When they walked over to the table, everyone greeted Axel as he and Myde sat down next to each other. "Alright everyone, this is my new friend Myde."

Myde half smiled, and began to eat. Everyone was around him, half watching him; half doing whatever it was they were doing before he got there. He didn't really feel unwelcomed, but then again he was a complete stranger to all these people. Myde half listened to some of the conversation going on at the table. Some talking about different classes, different songs or movies they'd just seen. As he looked down the table, he noticed an empty seat, and overheard part of a conversation. "Huh, where could six be." "Oh you know, probably at the library like he is 90 percent of every day when he's not at class." Myde partially wondered who "six" was, but dismissed it.

The kid who looked the oldest, who sat at the head of the table, spoke to Myde first. "So Myde," he said slowly, "what do you think of the school so far." Myde was a little taken back when he heard his name, "Um, I like it so far. All the classes are pretty cool, teachers seem fine." He shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine here the next two years."

The person he had been speaking to smiled, "Good, I'm glad. And any help you need just come and ask one of us. We're all more than happy to be there for you." Myde looked around at all the faces, involved in their own food and conversations. He could hardly believe that any of those people would be there to help him at all but, "Thanks, I'll remember that when I'm up to my ass in science homework."

His attempt at a joke was just that, an attempt; and not a good one unfortunately. No one really talked to Myde after that, so he threw on his headphones and just sat and enjoyed his lunch. He heard the bell ring, and Axel grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Come on, it's off to physics."

B.2

Myde went to physics and loathed it right away. Their teacher was some old creepy dude who had to have some sort of mental issue. He was fidgety and dressed head to toe in blue. He barely played attention to the introduction part of the class, and paid even less attention when he actually started going over material.

Finally the bell rang, and Myde and Axel bolted out of the room as if their lives depended on it. They both continued to make fun of the teacher on their way to the last class of the day, just because he was an easy target, but ceased when they sat down. Music appreciation was the class Myde was looking forward to the most. As the teacher spoke, he fell in love with the class more by the minute. He took tons of notes, asked questions. By the end of the class, the teacher and Myde were really the only two people who spoke the entire time.

When they were leaving class, Axel spoke up. "Dude, you really loved that class today." Myde smiled, "of course. Music is my passion man. It's my thing." He shrugged, and looked at his phone. His mom couldn't pick him up, so he was gonna have to take the bus. "Aw damn it, I really didn't wanna take the bus home today." He said aloud, rolling his eyes. "I mean I could always skate, but it would take like an hour and a half."

Axel spoke up, "Hey don't worry about it. I can take you home." Myde smiled, "Really? You don't have to." When Axel shook his head and insisted Myde accepted. "I just have to hit the can first. I'll be right back." and his new friend walked off.

B.3

As the red head walked away, Myde sat on his bored, and pulled out his music homework. He looked through the book, and started answering some of the questions, when he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Ouch, son of bitch." He turned and saw a good sized stone, sort of between pebbles sized and rock sized, sitting on the ground behind his bored. He heard some kids laugh, and looked up to see a group of seniors; they were to old looking to be anything else, doubled over with laughter watching him. "Hey what the hell is your problem?" Myde grabbed his stuff and walked over there.

The blonde haired teen looked at him, an evil smile on his face and replied, "You're my problem dick weed. Here's the thing. The name's seifer and this here is my school, and you are going to learn your place in it." Myde was about to tell this guy off, when he had his feet kicked out from underneath him. His board flew into the air, his head hit the ground, and the laughing ensued.

He was furious, and embarrassed as hell. He sat there for a minute trying to find the strength to stand again when he noticed two guys from lunch walk over to them. One was tall and blonde, looking to be about 30 instead of 18, and the other one came supporting long black hair containing a gray streak, and wearing an eye patch.

"Seifer," Eye patch said, "You got a problem with our friend Myde here?" Myde looked up, noticing seifer cower a bit but continue to stand his ground. He spoke up, his voice not as strong as before, "This punk was bothering us see. I had to teach him a lesson." Then the blonde spoke, "Well from what we say, he wasn't anywhere near you. Throwing things at him when he wasn't looking was not a very nice thing to do. But that's okay, because you aren't going to do it again are you." His voice was low and creepy but Myde could see his message was received loud and clear.

Seifer's cheeks turned brick red. His jaw was clenched, as were his fists, when he looked down towards Myde. "You better stay the hell out of my way, next time you're little body guards might not be there to protect you." He stormed off, and the group of people that were with him followed suit. Myde, who was finally able to stand, walked over and grabbed his board.

He walked over to his two _"saviors"_, "Uh hey guys, thanks for that." His hand went to rub the back of his head, but hit the lump he got when he fell. Myde winced, then dropped his hand and put it into his pocket. "I really do appreciate it, but you don't even know me. You didn't need to do that."

Eye patched man spoke up, "Nah Myde. It's cool. That dude's a pansy anyway. The name's Xigbar." He held out his hand, and Myde grabbed it. Xigbar had a firm grip, maybe a little too firm for Myde's taste. "And this here is Vexen." Myde nodded in greeting to the blonde haired man barely paying attention to the conversation.

Axel walked up to them, "Dude did I miss something?" He said wondering why the two people were talking to Myde. After explaining what happened to Axel, Myde shrugged. "These guys basically rescued me from that douche." Axel rubbed his face with his hands then let out a groan, "That kid is such an idiot. Sorry 'bout him. But hey don't worry about it. You're fine right? Thanks Xiggy. Vexen." He nodded towards each of them in return. Myde had to try to hold back the giggle. Xiggy?

The same person spoke up, "No problem. We we're told that if he needed help, we helped." He smiled towards Myde's direction, causing him to blush. "Anytime you need it kid." He nodded curtly towards both Axel and Myde, and walked away with Vexen following. Axel waved to their backs, and then looked at Myde. "In a way, you're lucky they showed. Don't wanna get into a fight your first day. Come on, I'll take you home."

Myde texted his parents letting them know he was getting a ride, and followed Axel. All in All, not a bad first day.

**Author's note**: It took alllll day to come up with this chapter I didn't expect reviews so i didnt expect to have to add more chapters but here ya go! =D Read/review, the like ^-^


End file.
